


Shokwall

by ironbullsmissingeye



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cliche, M/M, cuddling for warmth, two men just trying to stay warm, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironbullsmissingeye/pseuds/ironbullsmissingeye
Summary: Fics I've written for my Oc, Shokrakar/Shok, and Blackwall.





	1. Cuddling for warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shok and Blackwall try to get warm after being caught in the rain.

“Damn rain,” Shokrakar huffed loudly, ringing out the water from his shirt. He was soaked through to his skin, his clothes clung on to his every curve. He turned his attention to Blackwall who was silently removing each layer of his clothing. The tent they were sharing was cramped with the two of them but they made it work. Shokrakar shook his head and began to remove his clothes too. Blackwall glanced over at him but his gaze was quickly turned away when he realised that Shokrakar, once again, had decided not to wear underwear.

“Maker, Shokrakar,” Blackwall’s face had turned a light red colour, his eyes fixed firmly in front of him. He used every ounce of strength he had to stop himself from looking at Shokrakar’s naked form. He had seen the older Qunari when he was shirtless but never so on display, the fact that Shokrakar seemed so casual about it caused Blackwall to blush more, was he always like this?

Shokrakar crawled into his sleeping bag with a small smirk on his lips. He pulled it up to his hips, leaving his torso completely bare. He glanced towards Blackwall who was still in his underwear despite them still being wet. “You’ll get sick if you keep those on,” Shokrakar’s smirk grew, Blackwall felt like his whole body was blushing now. He sighed heavily and slowly slipped his soaked wet underwear down his legs. Shokrakar took a quick glance at Blackwall’s butt and was impressed. He only saw it for a second but it was tight, muscular, and a little plump.

Blackwall too climbed into his sleeping bag, he lay down facing away from Shokrakar, leaning his head onto his arm. Shokrakar placed an arm behind his head and lay staring at the top of the tent. He could see small droplets forming on the roof, he could hear it too. It was a nice gentle tapping, Shokrakar found it calming, he could lie and listen to the rain all night. Blackwall pulled his sleeping bag up to his neck, curling his whole body into it. He began to shiver, his teeth chattered loudly.

“Maker’s breath,” Blackwall whispered, curling up tighter. “It’s freezing.” Shokrakar sat up and watched Blackwall for a moment, he knew how his company would handle the cold but wondered how Blackwall would react to it. He sighed a little and went for something else he knew would work. He shuffled over close to Blackwall and pulled the sleeping bag away from his upper body. Blackwall fought him, holding on tight to the sleeping bag. Shokrakar then wrapped his arms around Blackwall’s waist, pulling him in close. His large chest pressed to Blackwall’s back, his face nuzzled into Blackwall’s neck.

“Shokrakar?” Blackwall said quietly, a little confused but then he realised. His body began to warm up, he wasn’t sure if it was embarrassment or if Shokrakar really was as hot as fire but it wasn’t an unwelcome feeling.

“Is that better?” Shokrakar asked quietly, his voice muffled by Blackwall’s neck. Blackwall relaxed into Shokrakar’s arms, allowing him to hold his body tightly.

“Much,” Blackwall replied, glad that Shokrakar was unable to see his face. It seemed that all he ever did around Shokrakar was blush. He did something to him, the way he looked at him, the tension between them, the accidental touches that lasted longer than they needed to. It had been so long since Blackwall had felt this close to someone, felt or allowed himself to feel affection. Shokrakar seemed to have pushed past the walls Blackwall had built around himself. He felt a heavy guilt but not enough to stop it, not enough to push Shokrakar away. He sighed softly. “Thank you…” He mumbled quietly.

He felt Shokrakar’s lips curve into a smile against his skin, his arms tightened around his waist giving him a light squeeze. “Anything for you,” He said quietly. Blackwall felt his heart jump, they were just three words, three simple words and yet his whole body felt them. From what he could remember no one had said that to him before, never cared that much to say them. He wanted to say something but words escaped him, nothing would come out. Instead, he just lay still, allowing Shokrakar to hold him. He was unsure if he would be able to fall asleep but he was happy to stay up all night if it meant being in Shokrakar’s arms.


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shokrakar is heartbroken when he finds out the truth about Blackwall.

Shokrakar sat at his desk, running his fingers over the now crumpled paper. He must have read Leliana’s report on Blackwall, or Thom, more time than he could count. He sat uneasy with him he tried to deny it, tried to say it was just a lie, a mistake but he had heard it from Thom’s mouth himself. He sighed heavily and threw the paper down. He leaned into his hands, a tear swelling in the corner of his eyes, his mind repeating how stupid he was. Everything they had, everything he gave and received, was a lie. He could dress it up however he liked but it was a lie. A weak breath came from his lips, a hard lump sat in his throat. “You’re an idiot.” He told himself. From the beginning he told himself not to fall in too deep in this, not to devote himself to a man he barely knew but he was foolish. He gave Blackwall all of him, his heart, mind, and soul, and now they were torn from him. A piece of him that believe he could love again had been shattered, any trust he had was gone. He felt like an empty shell, like whatever he was had left him and now he was nothing. **  
**

Shokrakar had loved before and he had been hurt, he never thought he could relive that pain but he was realising how wrong he was. He was a pit of emotions, he felt numb, but angry. His heart felt nothing but his stomach swelled every time he thought about it. Why didn’t Thom tell him the truth? He would have understood, tried to help him, stopped it from snowballing. He wished he hadn’t gotten so deep, wished he had never told Blackwall how much he loved him. Because that’s who he loves, Blackwall. Not Thom. He didn’t even know Thom. He felt his hands shaking against his face, he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. As well as heartbroken, he felt embarrassed. All the stuff he had told Blackwall, all the romantic nights, messages, he must have looked like a fool. Just an idiot who could be taken advantage of. Shokrakar shook his head and pushed away from his desk, forcing himself to his feet. He walked over to the bed and fell onto it, forcing his face into the pillows. They smelt like him, like them, when had the bedding been changed? He couldn’t remember, he hadn’t slept here for a while. He wished someone had changed them before he returned but it was too late now, he was lost in them.

He pulled what was once Blackwall’s pillow to his chest and wrapped his body around it, pushing his face into the soft gentle fabric. He felt slow tears roll down his face, he squeezed tighter, sobbing into the pillow lightly. Through every other feeling or lack of, he still loved him and that’s what hurt the most. This wasn’t a pain he could just patch up or cut off. This was something that would drain him, follow him around like a dark cloud and that terrified him. He had work to do but his mind fixated on a man who didn’t exists. His eyes stung, he barely breathe through his nose filling up. He nuzzled into the pillow, telling himself that he didn’t want to feel anymore, that he was sick of feeling so weak. He could still taste Blackwall on his lips, feel his touch on his skin, hear his voice whisper in his ear. “I love you, Shokrakar.” Spun around his mind, ringing in his ears. A painful reminder of false hope he lead himself to believe.

“You old fool.”


End file.
